Уацин
General information Уaцин is a fusional, nominative-accusatively aligned language, and its head direction is initial. This language is meant to be spoken only by dryads, along with their translators, so that they may talk to any faerie-kind or maybe humans, and other races. It has been spoken for hundreds of millennia and is derived from Уaжeнэ. A lot of the grammar is derived from German, but none of the Vocabulary, or anything else, really. A Brief History of the Dryads The dryads of Southern Уaциaжэ had a long journey to central Hypэжэ from their home. Since they are dryads, they naturally cling to their home: trees. They would have to find a larger home for their growing population of Oak and Elder trees. Because of their incredibly long prevalency in the world, they migrated while they still had the chance in their evolving planet; the continents were shifting, so they spread their community across north-eastern america, down to central america, and even further towards the foresty majesty of south america we now call Hypэжэ. The dryadian people have been settled in these places since the beginnings of their realm. They are known to be one of the oldest races of the known world. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet NOTE: У '''ONLY makes the /w/ sound if preceding another vowel (i.e. the word "Уaцин" pronounced '''wät̪͡s̪iːn). NOTE: И 'ONLY makes the /j/ sound if preceding another vowel, as with 'У. The only exception to this word is the indefinite article for Humans, иo, pronounced iʲʌ. NOTE: Ь 'will, whenever present (unless after consonant), always denote a glottal stop. For instance: in the definite article for Faeries (тлoьe), it will be pronounced /tlɒʔe/. However, when 'Ь is present after a consonant, it will immediately palatalize that consonant, much like what it does in Russian. Phonotactics Syllables can take the form ©(V)©V©(V)©, "C" being any consonant, and "V" being any vowel. The other syllabic combinations are as follows (in order from most used to least): CVCVC, CVC, CCVCC, CVVC, CV, VC, VVC, CCV, CVV, VCC, VCV, VCR, VVRV, VRV, RV, & R C=лжцвптрнйкдфшθ V=эиауео R=ь Grammar Conjugation: To conjugate verbs, you change the first couple letters of the verb to make it follow this chart: Tense: Do the following for tense: or, you could possibly follow the next chart, if you are talking to someone, etc. otherwise, just follow the pattern. Plurals Whenever a word ends in a consonant, add "-эп" to the end to form a plural to any noun; if it ends in a vowel, add "-п" to the end. Ownership/Possessiveness To make a name (or noun) the owner of an object, let's say "Valerie's name," you would write their name, in which case this does work out in this alphabet, and add ,п or ,эп depending on whether or not there is a vowel on the end. To see it completely written down: "Валери,п циан." name. So, just to clarify, instead of writing 's at the end of a name or using an apostrophe, you'd use a comma and then add ,п or ,эп. Just like plurals. More on ownership explained slightly in the Pronoun Case section. Word Order Уaцин has the “SVO” (Subject, Verb, Object) word order, which just so happens to be the English word order. However, Уaцин can be free flowing word order, but with more complicated sentences, it is counted as SVO. In the case of questions, the word order is the same as English as well. For every interjection/exclamation, the verb comes first, then the subject/direct object/etc. much like the English version of the phrase "Thank you," Уaцин's word order states that the verb (thank) will be stated before the subject/DO (you). Since "Thank you" is a shortened form of "I thank you," the direct object would have to be you, which is why I keep saying "subject/DO." Pronoun Case To know exactly what I am basing this off of, view the chart on this page . Gender Since Уaцин is the official language of the dryads, there are four genders: Nature, Faeries, Humans, and Inanimate. The definite and indefinite articles of these genders are as follows: Demonstrative Pronouns Like verbs, demonstrative pronouns all have their own prefixes (йе-), according to gender and case. The demonstrative pronouns will be in the Уaцин/Dictionary. Yet, they will be in the (technically speaking) "infinitive" form - as will the Nominative Case/Gender Nature prefix. To denote Proximal, Medial, and Distal demonstrative pronouns, you simply add on a suffix to the pronoun you'd like to decline (except for Proximal, because, in context, it is assumed to be Proximal if without a suffix): Modal Verbs All modal verbs will begin with the letters ди-, much like how regular verbs begin with лэ-. The conjugation and placement of modal verbs is very much like the German conjugation and placement of the verbs according to modal verbs. This rule I am implying is as follows: "The modal verb will be conjugated normally, and modifies the infinitive verb, which is placed at the end of the sentence." Modal Verb conjugation (of the prefix) follows this chart: For example, "I want to read the book," would literally translate to, "I want the book to read." So, in Уацин, it would read: "Ани цуйунэ тлур фуциьа лэциьэ." Vocabulary Full Dictionary/Lexicon: here. Interjections Now, this may seem silly, and it is kind of like German's command punctuation, but with all of Уацин's interjection punctuation, there is an exclamation point (!) at the end of every sentence (interjection). Another thing that every interjection sentence has is that they are speaking directly ''to ''someone, so if it is "Hello," it will literally translate to "Hello, you!" (word order is stated in the Word Order section.) Keep in mind that all of these interjections are formal, none of them are informal. Example text pay no attention to anything below this line Just for those with prying eyes, I am using this to help me make up words from scratch. I am lazy. Category:Languages